


Have You Given Up?

by DestinyMoonFire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: dark themes if you squint, i wrote this at school so it's pretty crappy, idk where the hell i was going with this, im horrible at tags, interpret it how you want, mental issues, not saying it directly, some psychological stuff, srry, there's some hints on who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyMoonFire/pseuds/DestinyMoonFire
Summary: Have you given up?
  Have I? I don’t think I have, but maybe I had given up...I think I gave up a long time ago, actually. Maybe I just didn’t notice.So I smiled, and whispered to the voice, “Yes, I have.”





	Have You Given Up?

They say time flies when you’re having fun. So why did it seem to be going to slow? The usually calming tick-tock of the clock was now annoyingly loud, each tick feeling like a bomb ready to go off. 

But that was exactly what I was: a ticking time bomb, ready to be set off. The clock counted down to my ultimate demise when I would eventually explode. I knew the time was coming; I could feel it in my bones. I was ready to explode any minute now.

Any second now…

4 hit the clock as the sun started to come up, casting a warming glow on my body as I smiled. 4:01 came and the light was halfway through the sky. 4:02 came and the light was almost all the way up. 4:03 came and the light was all the way up. 4:04 came and it stayed there. 4:05 came and still nothing…

4:10 came and the light started to dim. 4:11 came and the light grew darker. 4:12 came and the light closed in. 4:13 came and black came into my vision. 4:14 came and I felt lightheaded. 4:15 came, and blackness overcame me.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
What time was it now? Has the light come up again yet? I think it has, I could feel its warm rays on my skin. Where’s the light? Isn’t it here yet? Why couldn’t I see it anymore? Had it left me?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I’m so scared, but I couldn’t give up hope. It would come back. I would see the light again. All I had to do was wait…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I’m so alone. There’s no one here. Can anyone hear me? Is the light there? Anyone….  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I don’t think it’s coming back, I eventually tell myself. It’s been gone for awhile now. Days? I couldn’t tell. All I could still see was black.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I think I’m starting to go insane. All I see is black, all day, all night. It’s just nothing but black. Sometimes I think I hear murmurs next to me, but I think they’re all in my head. Yes, I’m starting to go insane. It was inevitable.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The murmurs are louder now. I think they’re getting closer, too. They certainly sound a lot closer. Maybe the voices are trying to tell me something.

No...it wasn’t voices, it was just one. It sounded familiar. Maybe I’ve heard it before. But it was definitely in my head. I knew that much.

It keeps whispering to me, asking me questions that I answer honestly. I don’t know why, but I just do. I felt like I could trust it, trust the voice. Maybe because I was alone in a dark world; maybe because I was insane.

I think I’m starting to give up. The light isn’t coming back, the voice told me. I believed it. I knew it was true, I knew a long time ago. But I denied it. I _wanted,_ no, _**needed,**_ the light to come back. Hearing it made me realize that it really wasn’t coming back.

_Have you given up?_

Have I? I don’t think I have, but maybe I had given up...I think I gave up a long time ago, actually. Maybe I just didn’t notice.

So I smiled, and whispered to the voice, “Yes, I have.”

The voice smiled, as I saw the light. The precious light that left me, right in front of me. Except for this time, it wouldn’t leave.

A figure stepped out, his body illuminated in shadow and held out his hand to me. I gratefully took it, happy to see the light again. I didn’t even register the wetness dripping down my cheeks, staining the floor I was sitting on.

Gently helping me stand, he led me towards the light. The voice - the shadow - whispered to me sweetly, as if talking to a child.

_Sweet dreams. Let the light guide you once again._

I smiled.

And let myself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...yea, I wrote this at school ._. that alone should say how crappy it is. I honestly did not know where the hell I was going with this. I may continue it (probs not cuz I'm horrible at time management) but whatever. :P
> 
> Interpret it how you like.


End file.
